User blog:Seddie24seven/Seddie Fanfic - iLike Freddie
(In the iCarly studio) Freddie: "In 5,4,3,2, and . . ." Carly: "Hey im Carly!" Sam: "And im Sam!" Both: "And this is iCarly!" (Sam hits the applause button) (After the webshow) Sam: "Ok, now lets go downstairs and snack it up!" Freddie: "Lets do it!" Carly: "Whoo!" (Theme Song) (Downstairs in the Shay's apartment) (Freddie's phone beeps) Carly: "Who beeped?" Freddie: "Some guys from the AV club, we're working on a new project" Sam: "Oh, Cool" (Says sheepishly) Freddie: "Really?" (Asking confused) Sam: "Yeah, why?" (hesitating a bit) Carly: "Well, normally you pick on Freddie about something like that" Freddie: "Yeah, so whats up?" Sam: "I dont wanna talk about it, alright?!" (starting to get annoyed) Freddie: "Fine, i gotta go anyways, see ya" Carly: "Bye" Sam: "Later" Sam: "Do you have any fruit?" (Asking nervously trying to avoid something Carly's gonna say) Carly: "No, i wanna talk to you about something" Sam: "Well, what is it?" (Asking dumbfounded) Carly: "'''Oh, you know what i mean" '''Sam: "Nope, doesnt ring a bell" Carly: "C'mon, we both know your acting weird and different" Sam: "And you say it like its a bad thing?" Carly: "Well, i just think its unusual for you to act this way" Sam: "Ok!, i guess im acting this way because, maybe, sorta, i like this guy?" Carly: "No way!, who?, thats awesome!, whats his name, is he cute!, anyone i know?!" (Asking excitedly) Sam: "Umm" Carly: "C'mon Sam, just tell me, we're best friends and best friends tell each other everything!" Sam: "Fine!, well i like . . ." Carly: "Yeah?!" (confused look and trying to wait what Sam's gonna say) Sam: "Fr" (Sam's interupted by Spencer, which who happens to be working on a sculpture) Spencer: "Hey Carly and Sam!" Carly: "Hi" (Sounding upset because Spencer interupted them) Sam: "Yo" Spencer: "So, what are you teeners up to?" Both: "Nothing" Spencer: "Oh, well guess what?, im working on a new sculpture" Sam: "Nice" Spencer: "Ya, could be, after i mis-mash things and items and things of that in nature!" Sam: "Well, im gonna leave now" Carly: "K, Bye" Spencer: "See ya" (At School, by their lockers) Carly: "Sam!" Sam: "Oh, hey Carls" Carly: "We still didnt finish talking about why you were acting so weird" Sam: "Oh, I" Carly: "C'mon Sam, you dont trust me?, you think im gonna meddle?, how bad could this guy you like be?!" Sam: "Its just, if i tell you, i dont know how your going to handle it, and i know he would never feel the same way about me, because" Carly: "Because what?" Sam: "Because, he likes you!" (Says it really fast) Carly: "Who is he?" Sam: ". . . Freddie" Carly: :O, "Y-Y-You like Freddie?" Sam: "Ya" Carly: "You mean the Freddie we know, as in you always pick on him, and insult him 19 different ways?!" Sam: "Yes, that Freddie" Carly: "B-B-But, you always tease him and is always mean to him, how did you go from hate to liking a nerd?" Sam: "Well, its a longgg story" Carly: "Tell me, i got time" Sam: "K, well it all started in the 6th grade, when we were hanging out and there was a new boy coming to our school, and you suggested we say hi to him and get to know him, and you said "Hi, im Carly Shay" and then i said "im Sam" and then the boy said "H-H-Hi, umm im Fredward Benson, b-b-but you can call me Freddie hehe" so when he said that, thats when he first starting like you, and i saw how cute he was, but once i saw how he acts towards you, i tried to get to know him too, and try to make him notice me, but no matter how hard i tried, he just couldnt stop drooling over you, and thats when i started to tease him and tell him that you will never love him, so i could get his attention more, and it worked, and i never told him how i felt, because after all the teasing and bickering between us, he'd never like me, and besides, he likes you and always will, and you know what they say when a girl rips on a guy, it really just mean she has a crush on him and a guy like that would never like a dusgusting, ham loving girl like me and who gets bad grades and then a couple months later, Freddie handcuffed me to Gibby, and i overheard you and him talking about him never kissing anyone, so i thought i would use that as my revenge and i didnt know it would hurt him that much, so i came out on the fire escape to talk to him and we starting talking and i apoligized for every mean thing i did to him, and then he asked me if i really didnt kiss anyone then we thought about kissing each other, and i was really excited about that, and i already liked Freddie ever since we met, but after kissing him, it made my feelings for him even stronger, but that kiss prob didnt mean anything to him but it sure meant a lot to me, and it still has" Carly: "Wow!, im sorry Sam, i dont feel the same way about Freddie, i keep telling him that im not interested, but i bet if you tell him he might feel the same way about you" Sam: "I doubt it" Carly: "C'mon Sam, if you dont do it then i guess i'll have to" Sam: "Carly, you cant!, it'd ruin everything, it would just make things awkward between us" Carly: "But he has to find out some time!, you cant just keep hiding your feelings away from someone you love" Sam: "Carls . . ." Carly: "Sam, life is about taking chances, dont you wanna know what might happen between you and Freddie then never finding out?" Sam: "I really do wanna find out, but what if he rejects me?" Carly: "Then, maybe he isnt the right guy, but who knows, maybe he is" Sam: "K, ill tell him" Carly: "Aww, im soo proud of you Sam" (Hugs Sam) (Bell rings) Carly: "We gotta get to class" Sam: "Ya, lets go" (Afterschool) (Carly's apartment) Carly: "Hey Spence, im home!" Spencer: "Hey, how was school?" Carly: "Oh, the usual" Spencer: "Right, well Sam and Freddie arent with you?" Carly: "Oh, they're already up in the studio, we're rehearing tonight" Spencer: "Cool, well later, im gonna get more art supplies" (In the iCarly studio) Carly: "Hey" Sam and Freddie: "Hey" Carly: "So, what bits are we gonna rehearse for iCarly?" Freddie: "Maybe we can do the blab cam, we havent done that in a while" Sam: "Oh ya, when that Valerie chic tried to ruin iCarly for The Valerie Show" Freddie: "Ya" Carly: "So, umm, Sam come with me!" (Pulls Sam's arm out into the hallway) Sam: "What?!" Carly: "Dont what me, did you tell Freddie how you feel?" Sam: "Umm, no" Carly: "What!, Sam you said you would" Sam: "Im just trying to wait for the right time!" Carly: "Well, that time is now, so go make a move!, ill be downstairs with Spencer" Sam: "But . . ." (Carly left before Sam could say anything else) (Sam thinking: C'mon Sam, you can do this, dont back down, just tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him) (Goes back into the studio) Sam: "Hey" Freddie: "Hi, is everything alright?, you look frightened" Sam: "Umm, ya, everythings fine" Freddie: "Are you sure?, because your hesitating a bit" (After a moment of silence) Sam: "Ok, listen, i need to tell you something" Freddie: "Ya?" Sam: "You know how ive been acting kinda weird and not myself as i used to be?" Freddie: "Ya, ive noticed" Sam: "Right, well, you prob arent gonna believe this but im acting like this because i like this guy" Freddie: "Then why are you telling me?, why wont you tell this guy you like him?" Sam: "Because, that guy is you" (Says sheepishly) (Sam thinking: Oh great, i just told the nub i like him, thanks a lot Carly, now whats gonna happen?, should i make a run for it?) Freddie: "No you dont!, you always tease me and pick on me!, what kind of game are you playing?!, did Carly set you up, is she gonna trick me into thinking i like someone else?" Sam: "Ok, just forget it" (Leaves the studio hurt and sad) Freddie: "Wait, you mean it?" Sam: "Ya, but forget it, i know it was a waste of time and your still really GaGa over Carly" Freddie: "Then, why did you tell me?" Sam: "Cuz Carly forced me too, i wanted to just keep it a secret but she kept asking me questions about why im acting strange and weird and not myself, so then i told her the whole story" Freddie: "Wait, Carly knows about this?!" Sam: "Ya" Freddie: "Sam, i just, then why do you keep picking on me and tease me and insult me 19 different ways?" Sam: "Well, ever since we met, ive always liked you" Freddie: "Im soo confused" Sam: "Let me finish, so when we met, i saw how in love you were with Carly, and no matter how much i tried to get your attention and for you to notice me, i decided i start picking on you, to get your attention, and it worked, but that lead you into thinking that i hate you, but i dont, i never did, and for a girl like me, its hard for me to express my feelings especially if the guy you like likes another girl, and the worst thing is, that girl is your best friend" Freddie: "But, you could of told me" Sam: "See, theres where your wrong, every day you always try to make Carly to like you and no matter how much she tries to tell you, she doesnt love you!, i always have, and im right here, ive always been right here!" Freddie: "Sam, I" (Sam couldnt take it anymore and grabbed Freddie and kissed him) (Both frozen and shocked from the kiss) Sam: "Umm, i have to go now" (Sam leaves the studio) Carly: "Sam!, how did it go, did you tell him how you feel?" Sam: "Ya" Carly: "Well?" Sam: "I kissed him!" Carly: "Oh, wow but does he feel the same way?" Sam: "I dont know, cuz after i kissed him, i just ran out of the studio" Carly: "Sam, you were suppose to stay there until you figured out if he likes you or not" Sam: "Maybe another day, i have a lot on my mind right now, ill see you later" Carly: "K, bye" (The next day at school) Freddie: "Carly!" Carly: "Oh, hey Freddie" Freddie: "I need to tell you something" Carly: "Let me guess, you were gonna tell me that you found out Sam likes you and she kissed you?" Freddie: "Ugh, thats exactly what i was gonna tell you" Carly: "Oh, ok, so do you feel the same way about her?" Freddie: "Well, after thinking about it, and remembering how she always treated me and then i suddenly find out she likes me, i think i actually do like her" Carly: "Thats great!, have you told Sam yet?" Freddie: "Well, no, but im just waiting for the right time" Carly: "Oh, ok, but you better tell her soon" Freddie: "I will!" (While Carly and Freddie were talking, Sam came through the door and saw Freddie and wanted to avoid him) Carly: "Oh, theres Sam!" Carly: "Hey Sam!" Carly: "Sam?" Sam: "Umm, lets talk some other time" Carly: "But, Freddie has something he wants to tell you!" (Carly pushes Freddie in front of Sam and they come face-to-face, DUN DUN DUN!) Freddie: "Hey" Sam: "Hi" Freddie: "Ok, look, after i did some thinking, i realize that i really, really, really . . ." Sam: "Save your breath Freddie, i know what your going to say, you still love Carly and you dont feel the same way about me, so ya i get it, you will never stop loving Carly, she is gonna be your dream girl and I . . ." (Before Sam could finish talking, Freddie kissed Sam) Carly: "Awww" (Sam and Freddie stare at Carly) Carly: "I reuined the moment" (Sam and Freddie face back to each other) Sam: "You mean that?" Freddie: (Nods his head) "You were the girl all along, and im sorry i never noticed that" Sam: (smiles) "Its ok" (Sam and Freddie and kissed again) Carly: "Ok, ill leave you 2 love-birds alone" (Carly leaves the school and stares back to see Sam and Freddie kiss again) THE END well that was it, and this is my first Fanfiction ever so go easy on me please, let me know what you thought of it! :) CERTIFIED--SEDDIE--SHIPPER Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts